Sonamy - Bored
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic's bored. Amy askes him out. Sonic decided to take her out for once. They go to a mall. What will happen? Man! I HATE MAKING SUMMARIES!


Alright. Let's do this.

Sonic was running around in the speed of sound. XD

Amy was walking. She saw Sonic and smiled.

"SONIC!"

She ran to him. Sonic stopped and looked around.

"SONIC!"

Amy jumped on Sonic.

"HEY SONIC!"

Amy hugged Sonic tightly. Giving him a death hug.

"I missed you."

Sonic didn't struggle. He just looked away. Amy looked at Sonic.

"Sonic? Is there something wrong?"

Sonic looked at Amy. Amy loosen her grip.

"Sonic...you there?"

Nothing came from Sonic. Amy then, letted go and sat across from him. Sonic still didn't do anything. He just looked at her emerald green eyes. Amy doesn't mind. She can look at him all day. But then, she started to realize that he never looked at her like that. They didn't move. They didn't speak. They just looked at each other. Amy then, looked both ways. Then, looked back at Sonic. Sonic wasn't doing anything. He was on the ground. Amy was across from him. He didn't looked anywhere else but at Amy. He didn't smile. He just looked at her. Every time he blinked. Amy gets a little nervous about what he was doing.

"Sonic, you're never this quiet."

Sonic didn't speak. He just looked at her. A sweat dropped from Amy.

"And you never stayed with me for this long."

Sonic still didn't say anything. Amy then, started to sweat more. Sonic just kept looking g at her.

"Are you okay?"

Sonic still...okay we know the drill. Amy finally snapped.

"S-Sonic! You're freaking me out! W-Why aren't you saying anything? Say something please!"

Nothing came from Sonic. Amy looked down.

"Okay, I'm going. I'm sorry Sonic."

Amy got up and walked away.

Sonic sighed and finally spoken.

"Is there something you want?"

Amy looked back.

"What?"

"You want something from me?"

Amy made a sad look.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"Amy. Okay, I'm sorry. I guess I was acting crazy. I'm just bored you know."

"Well, since you got nothing to do, can we go out?"

Sonic started to think. Amy looked away. She was waiting for him to run away.

"Sure. I got nothing else to do."

Amy made a surprising look at Sonic. Her eyes were heart shaped

"R-Really?"

"I have nothing else to do. Where you wanna go?"

"W-Wherever you want to go."

Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and started walking.

"I think I know where we can go."

Amy looked at her hand. He was holding her hand. She looked back at Sonic.

"You're really taking me out Sonic?"

"Yes."

Amy's eyes were stars.

"I...You...We..."

"Amy chill please."

They went to a mall. Amy made a confusing look.

"Why here?"

"Well this place is more then a store."

They both went in. The store wasn't filled with people. It was almost empty.

"Wow. Nobody is here."

"And that's why we don't have to worry about people."

"Well. Maybe you're not so different after all."

"Hey, you're lucky I'm taking you out. Tails is busy and Eggman is on vacation. I'm taking you out because I'm bored. And maybe I want to make you happy. So, I chose here so we can go to different places. We can stop at the food court for lunch. So I'm gonna let you choose where you wanna go."

Amy's eyes were heart shaped.

"You are so amazing."

A sweat dropped from Sonic.

"Riiiight."

Amy scanned around. She saw a arcade room.

"Found one!"

Amy pulled Sonic to the arcade. Amy looked around.

"This place might be fun for you."

"Wait. You're choosing here? For me to enjoy?"

"Yeah. What do you wanna play?"

"Amy. I don't play games. I'm a hero."

"Have some fun at least. How about this one? You have to hit the buttons really fast."

"Fast? Are you trying to make me use my speed for a game?"

"You don't have to use your speed."

Amy put in a quarter. Sonic sighed. He repeatedly press the buttons.

"Wow. This is boring."

"Wait for it."

Sonic started to press the buttons faster and faster.

"Okay, it gets faster. So what?"

"Just keep going Sonic."

Sonic kept going faster. He realize how fast he was pressing the button.

"Is this game for real? Who made this game?"

"It's impossible to beat. It's supposed to test how fast you can hit the buttons. The faster you go, the better chances of you winning."

"Oh yeah. I can see."

Sonic pressed it faster and faster and faster.

"THIS GAME IS NUTS! OKAY! I GUESS I'M GOING FOR IT!"

"Umm...Sonic."

Sonic started hitting the buttons really fast. Hitting them as fast as he can. Then 4 seconds later, he won. Tickets were zooming out of the machine. Sonic was panting.

"Amy...(pant)...that was fun."

"See? You're finally having fun."

"Now, what do I do with these?"

Sonic picked up a pile of tickets.

"Wow! That's a lot of tickets. You're supposed to trade them for a prize over there."

Amy pointed at the prize center. Sonic saw something that gotten his attention.

"Hey Amy. How about you stay here and I'll get you something?"

"You what?"

"I'm gonna get you something."

Amy blushed.

"Umm...okay."

Sonic went to the prize center. Amy didn't want to see what he was gonna get. So she turned around. Though her curiosity is making her want to look. But she rather let Sonic surprise her. Sonic came back. He hid something behind his back. He then, show her a rose.

"Aww...Sonic. You're so sweet. Wait. That all you got?"

"Yeah. I sorta...trade it all for a rose and a new pair of gloves."

"Explains the new color gloves. Come on let's go."

Okay let's skip 3 hours.

Amy and Sonic were at the food court.

"You didn't eat Amy."

"I'm fine."

"Why not try a salad or something?"

"I'm not hungry Sonic."

Sonic wiped his face with a napkin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Sonic walked away. Amy followed him.

"Sonic, thank you for taking me out."

"It's alright."

Amy grabbed Sonic's hand. Sonic looked at her.

"Sonic..."

Amy kissed Sonic. Sonic dropped a sweat. Amy held him. Sonic didn't do anything. Amy broke the kiss and look at Sonic.

"Sonic...do you...like me?"

Sonic looked away.

"Amy...listen to everything I say. I do like you but, I don't think I'm ready."

Amy made a sad look.

"Ready for what?"

Sonic looked down.

"Ready to be with you. I don't wanna start yet."

"S-Sonic..."

"I don't hate you. I like you. I'm just not ready to start a relationship. I wanna wait."

"Is that why you avoided me?"

"I didn't want to make you sad. But now you know how I feel about you. And maybe I wanted to do this."

"Do what?"

Sonic pressed his lips on her lips. Amy held him tight. She then, pulled away.

"Please...I...need you."

CAUSE WE POPPING LIKE AAAYYYYO! XD LOL!

Sonic looked at Amy.

"Amy...I wanna keep you safe."

"As long as you're with me, no one can take me away. You're our hero."

Sonic looked down and sighed.

"Okay...don't let the others know."

Amy smiled.

"I love you."

"Yeah yeah. I love you too."

THE F*CKING END!


End file.
